


Home, where is this place you call home.

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: this is just a summary for you all.





	1. Chapter 1

Faith worked on a cruise ship until one day the sea became uncontrollable and the boat overturned. Faith tried to reach the surface, swimming for her life. Her world was getting darker and darker, she felt her body being pulled from underneath her. Then her world vanished.   
She doesn’t know how long she was dragged for or how long her blackout had lasted, all Faith just knew she was not home anymore. From this day on, everything had changed.


	2. Introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple introduction to the story to set the scene if you will

I have worked on cruise ships for the past five years. I loved my job. Being an entertainer for the passengers upon the ship and travelling the world for free. I couldn’t ask for much more. 

We are on a short trip for this journey. Making our way to the Scandanivan parts of the world. I had to admit it had become one of my favourite sites to visit. The greenery, the mountains, the whole place. I never bore of this part of the world. 

Today was like no other, however, the water was a bit chopper meaning the boat was swaying a bit side to side. Nothing I couldn’t handle. You get used to this disturbance after a while. The passengers on the other hand. Well.. they didn’t like it. I had to keep reminding we are on the North Sea, we are in March and of course the weather will not be predictable. They never seemed to calm down. I was going about my day trying to entertain the children. To the best of my ability when there was only three of them as their parents got scared to leave their sides. 

Playing a game of musical chairs I stood waiting just a bit longer before I stopped the music. I didn’t want the game to finish too early. When my finger went to press the pause button a chill went down my spine. A whisper trickled over my ear. Ever so softly.   
“Ægir” it cried.   
Turning around suddenly there was nothing there.   
“Ægir færa mig stríðsmann.” The voice sounded Icelandic. However, we weren’t to get to Iceland yet. We were just passing Denmark.   
“Ægir færa mig stríðsmann. Hjálpa mér að berjast og sigra óvini yðar”

Screams of the children could be heard for miles. I turned around and that’s when I saw it.   
A massive wave coming from the starboard side of the ship. Everything after that was a blur. 

The ship had capsized. I couldn’t tell which side was up or down. Remembering my training I tried to stay calm. Getting my bears under the water I saw the light of the sun and tried to swim towards it. That’s when I felt a hand grab my ankle. Looking down there was no hand there. Kicking harder and swimming faster I needed to get to the surface. The hand dragged me down again. I kicked knowing nothing was there. I was limbo. I couldn’t swim to the surface and a hand was pulling me down. I was running out of air. I could feel my lungs burning up, everything around me was going dark. I couldn’t fight it anymore.


	3. Chapter One

A cold breeze swept across my face causing my eyes to sting and start watering. I blinked a few times and felt my lungs burn with water. Coughing only made my lungs worse but helped me breathe nonetheless.   
I was faced down on some stones, I could feel them digging into me causing more pain than I first realised. Opening my eyes fully I could tell I was on some sort of beach. The waves could be heard behind me crashing against the hard surface of the stones. 

I got up to my knees carefully and tried my best to move. Considering what had happened, I was moving rather well. I saw in the distance some wooden huts and people staring at me with a shocked expression on their faces. I studied them for a brief moment. They were all wearing clothes that looked like we're at a renaissance fair of some sort.   
“Hello?” Shouting trying to get someone’s attention. They looked horrified and ran away. 

Slowly making my way up to the wooden huts, I took in my surrounds. Something was wrong, very wrong, I could feel it. I always had good instinct since I was a child and I never ignored them. Some call me empath, I just think I am good at judging people and a situation.   
Walking with my head down I didn’t want to attract too much attention to myself. I noticed my uniform had been torn and extremely dirty. If my lien manager could see me now I would definitely get the sack right on the spot. My uniform was a navy blue pencil skirt, with a white fitted top and navy blue jacket. I tried to not draw attention to myself but that was easier said than done at the moment. 

The wooden huts looked fully functional, the creators of this festival were very good at being able to add in the final details. I could feel eyes burning into my soul, but I still did not want to look up. Whispers were cast into the wind, making me more uneasy. 

“WARRIOR” was shouted towards your general direction. Lifting my head I was greeted with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. The eyes were beautiful and I could not get myself to look away. It was like under a spell with these eyes. The spell had me froze in my place, mouth open, forgetting how to breathe. 

“Þú ert ekki það sem ég bjóst við kappi”   
I looked at him blankly, no idea what this beautiful man in front of me was saying. He must have known you couldn’t understand him, he rolled his eyes at you and huffed.   
“Aegir is testing me, isn’t he?”   
“Who, sorry?” You replied.   
“The god of the sea, of course, how do you not know this” He questioned, with daggers in his eyes. “How can you not speak our language, little one?”   
I felt more eyes on me but I still could not tear my eyes from the man in front of me.   
“I am not from around here, I was on a ship….”   
“ See you are the warrior that I needed...UBBE! Come quick the gods have answered”   
Ubbe? I thought to myself, what an odd, old Norse name.   
“This women is your warrior Ivar? I have seen stronger shield maidens.” He scuffed and walked towards me with a heavy step.   
Ivar and Ubbe? I had to think about but I remember my mother telling me of stories of Ragnar and his sons; Bjorn, Ubbe, Hvisterk, Ivar and Sigurd. My family come from a long line of pagans, we did not believe in Christianity and my mother made sure I did not as well.   
“She acts like a Christian little brother” Looking towards the voice I saw another pair of the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. What is it with and their eyes. How it could be that I was standing in front of Ubbe and Ivar Ragnarson.   
“I can assure you that I am no Christian,” I said with confidence and putting my shoulders back and standing up straighter.   
“Bjorn, back down brother before I slit your throat, Brother” Ivar scolded his brother and Bjorn looked defeated.   
I had no idea when so many people surrounded Ivar and me, they must have arrived when I was daydreaming and losing myself in Ivar’s eyes. Herds of people where all looking at me, my gut told me that I had, in fact, travelled back in time and now I look ridiculous with my uniform.   
“Come, you look cold and stupid” Ivar laughed at you. He turned around on his crutch that I didn’t even notice he had and hobbled towards what I guessed was the great Hall. 

Walking through the heavy double wooden doors, the room was empty. Ivar’s crutch was hitting the hard wooden floor with a strength that frightened me slightly. I could tell he was a powerful man and that I did not want to cross him. He called one of the female slaves, or someone who looked like a slave, and ordered her to do something. As she hurried away, Ivar made his way to one of the benches and took a seat, without looking at me the entire time. A heavy silence filled the air. I didn’t know what to do with myself. Looking for something to fill the awkward silence. 

A gentle tap came to my shoulder. Turning around I was greeted with the women whom Ivar spoke to be earlier with her hands full of clothes. She was looking down and extended her arms to me. Grabbing the clothes I thanked her. A small sweet smile approached her face and she left.   
Looking around I tried to find a room to change. If I was stuck in time I had to appear like a local. 

Ivar saw me looking confused and he just pointed to a curtain. Moving slowly I approached the curtain and drew it back, a bedroom laid before me. Knowing I had to change I tried to do it as quickly as possible.

An hour passed, or what felt like an hour, and I was finally changed and ready to face my new world.   
“Warrior are you ready?” a frustrated cry was heard on the other side of the curtain.   
“I have a name Ivar, It’s Faith”   
Silence. Again. 

Stepping from behind the curtain the brothers were all sitting at the same bench Ivar was looking at me. Staring into my soul. The eyes of these men are going to be the death of me I just know it.   
“Faith, we could have been hunting and back by the time it took you to dress.” Ivar sniggered.   
Glaring I did not have the energy to fight back. 

I sat down on the same bench with the three men, Ivar was to my right, Ubbe opposite and Hvisterk next to the blonde. Another woman appeared whom I could only assume was a slave, brought me a cup filled with mead and a plate of bread and meat. Thanking her, she shied away from me and returned to other duties. Taking a sip from the cup, it was strong and threw me a bit. I wanted to cough but I didn’t want to show weakness in front of my new hosts. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Hvisterk could tell and snicker to himself. 

Every time my cup was half empty, different women would come and refill it to the top. I do not know how many times they did that but I was rather drunk rather quickly. The night flowed like there was not a new person in the grand hall. Everyone welcomed me the best way they knew how. By getting drunk. 

I was mainly talking to Ubbe and Ivar the whole night about nothing of importance but just talking. My vision was getting blurry and I knew it was time to sleep.  
“I must rest my eyes!” I shouted at no one in particular. I got up from the bench and feel forward a little. Ubbe was there to catch me. Laughing at myself I saw a smirk cross his face. He grabbed my hand and put a hand on my lower back turning me around and guiding me to somewhere.   
It must have been his bedroom or something. He moved some furs off the bed and went back to me looking at me with those gorgeous eyes. I smiled and leaned forward.


	4. Chapter two

The intense light from the sun hit onto my face, forcing me to blink quickly. It took a couple of seconds to remember what had happened and to get my bearings. Sitting on a bed of furs, the memories of last night were hazy. Looking down I noticed I was still dressed. That was a good sign. I was also in bed alone. An even better sign. 

Getting ready for the day ahead of me, I started to make my way to the great hall. However, there was only one problem I did not know how to get there.   
Walking around aimlessly, for what seemed like an hour. I heard some giggling behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks, waiting for the person behind the laughter to appear. 

“Lost are we kitten?” Hvisterk laughed.  
“No” I said blatantly lying through my teeth. “Just having a stroll.”   
He looked at me confused, probably knowing I was lying, he reached his hand behind and pointed towards a building.   
“That’s the great hall. Ivar awaits for you”   
Nodding in thanks, I marched my way over to the tall wooden hut. Hvisterk was behind giggling to himself. 

Entering the great hall, the remaining Ragnerson sons all went quiet and glared at me with daggers. Was I meant to knock and not know about it?   
Turning around quickly. Hvitserk hand went to my shoulder and he smiled sweetly at me. This soon turned into a smirk. With force he turned me to face his brothers. 

“Faith, my warrior, how is your pretty little head of yours?” Ivar stared me down. Ivar slowly moved his head towards his older brother Ubbe, who sat there smiling to himself.   
“You seem to have taken a liken to my brother Ubbe here, warrior…” I nearly kissed him. Shit. I could feel the crimson colour of embarrassment appear on my face.   
All of the brother erupted in laughter. Shaking my head I took a seat at the bench closest to the throne. 

“It is nearly spring and we are to attack Wessex, we all know now that is my warrior is here. To help us and defeat the King who worships the false God.” Ivar stated as a matter of fact. 

Remembering back to History class the Kingdom of Wessex spread over the counties of; Hampshire, Dorset, Somerset and Wiltshire. This would be a big Kingdom that Ivar wanted to rule. Growing up in Winchester, Hampshire my whole life I knew of King Alfred, there is a statue of him in the city. He was a man of great importance but what would happen if history changed? What if that statue was off Ivar instead or if no statue existed? 

“Warrior! How can you help us? You have sent from the Gods, you must know a way?” Ivar questioned me. 

Gazing at the men I was stuck. I knew nothing of war and battles. I read about them and knew of them but never planned one. I worked on cruise ships for God’s sake. 

I knew the weather in that part of England would be too frantic to travel now. It is spring, technically. However, the sea wouldn’t calm for another month tops. 

“Travel after next month. Do not leave it too late or leave too early” I was not lying about this. I had been on ships as job. However, I did not know how the Viking boats would cope. 

“What is a month?” Ubbe questioned me.   
“I mean a moon, you have to wait for that, yep, that...moon...a new one…” I was rambling now. 

I tried to hide my face but Hvisterk had other ideas. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his lap. Pulling some of hair behind my ear, he decided to start kissing my neck. This was rather strange and a bit uncomfortable. 

“Stop or...i’ll… order...Thor...to strike you down” 

He gasped at my statement and stopped his actions. The brothers were discussing their plans and I zoned out. I had no interest in fighting. I had never held a sword before. Ubbe most of sense my bordemon. 

“Faith, it’s time to drink, can you handle it this time?” chuckling to himself I smiled softly to him. 

A few hours had passed and I was merry...again. No wonder no one lived long in this era. They all died of liver failure. 

Some slaves were dancing in the middle of the hall. Ivar caught my eye and beckoned me towards him. Sat on his throne, he looked intimidating. He patted his lap for me to sit down. What was it with this brothers and having women sit on their laps...constantly. Begrudgingly I did so. As soon as I lowered my bottom half onto his legs I could his hard member poking being restricted via his trousers. He started to do the same thing that Hvisterk did previously in the day. Kissing my neck and nibbling at my ear. Ivar looked towards his brunette brother. Hvisterk glared from across the room. 

“My brothers have taken an interest you, my warrior.” I gulped. “They want to lay with you. They want to touch your supple breasts. Lick between your thighs and for you to show them Vahalla.” Ivar moved his hand slowly down my back. “I want you as well, but not in the same way, you were sent to me to help defeat Alfred. When we defeat him. Then I will have my way with you. Do you understand...Warrior!” His words sent chills all over my body. Considering I could potentially, fail him, my stomach turned. 

Making my way back over to the bench my mind was racing. I am stuck in this era and I am going to be killed by Ivar the boneless. Downing my cup of mead. I summoned for another one. Downing that one as well Ubbe and Hvisterk both smirked at me and looked at each other. This could be an interesting night.


End file.
